Return to Turnabout
by Goddess95
Summary: After 7 years of disapearing,Phoenix Wright the defense attorney is no more. Running to NY, away from his past and guilt,he gets an unexpected call.Can a trial of murder against a sibling rival bring back Phoenix Wright,the legendary Ace Attorney?
1. Chapter 1

Hey :)

This story is set at the end of 'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All' 7 years after the _**bad**_ ending on the last episode "Farewell, My Turnabout." And beware for spoilers.

In case you haven't come across the bad ending, Phoenix Wright gets the "Not Guilty" verdict on Matt, but instead Adrian Andrews must go to prison in his place, on De Killer's word that Adrian Andrews was his client. Phoenix runs out of the courtroom and runs away and feels guilty of Adrian Andrew's sentence. He never saw Maya again, but trusts that De Killer set her free as he promised.

I do not own any of the characters so far or ace attorney, but I will introduce my own character within the story. :P

Enjoy and review :)

Goddess95:)

* * *

_Summary:_

After seven years of hiding in the dark, after running away from the case where he set a killer free and imprisoned an innocent woman in his place, Phoenix Wright was a defense attorney no more. Running away from his guilt and his past with his best friend, creating a new life in a new city, Phoenix gets an unexpected call from an all too scruffy detective. Can a trial against family, even a sibling rival, of the murder of her own child, bring back the fire of Phoenix Wright, the legendary Ace Attorney?

* * *

Return to Turnabout

*Huff*Huff*Huff*

(This… this is torture! I'm… I'm so puff… puffed out.)

*Huff* Huff*Huff*

_Phoenix, help me Pheeny. Please, Pheeny, save me._

(I can't take this anymore!) The screams and cries of what seemed like children were deafening, echoing through my ears like a ball bouncing on walls. Why are these screams haunting me?! Why me. Why do these things follow me, everywhere I go?! I ran as hard as I could. Not that I knew what exactly I was running from… or to, to be exact, but it didn't matter.

**I… I c…. can't help you. I… f… failed you.**

I'm hopeless. Useless. I don't deserve to be a lawyer, to hold a life in my hands. Who am I kidding. I'm no hero, I can't save a life. I'm a failure.

_Nooo Pheeny! Save me! Don't let them do this! __Phoenix please... my little girl... I didn't.... __ I…. I'm not guilty!  
_

**S… stop! Please! **

I clasped my hands to my ears as I collapsed into darkness, trying to block the screams and cries, the plead of a yet familiar voice, but did no good. It just got louder and louder. This… it can't be happening. This is as way far as reality can go.

_Pheeny_

**N… no! I… I'm just a guy! I… I can't save you! Leave me alone!**

_Pheeeny! _

**ARGH! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

_Phoenix! Phoenix! PPHHOOEENNIIXX! WAKE UP DUDE!_

(Wh… What?) I could feel a pair of hands around my shoulders, viciously shaking me. I opened my eyes alarmed, to be met with burning light and a voice. I felt tears and sweat roll down my cheeks as I sprung forward and hit my head onto something hard. Really hard. Ouch.

"Jesus God damn it, watch it will you?"

I opened my eyes and met gaze with a man. I darted my gaze behind him to the window and shielded my eyes from the New York sun peaking over the sky-high buildings and peak hour rush of New York City. The goofy guy, now noticing my gaze, walked to the window and closed it.

"Man, speak of waking the dead." He muttered.

Now able to look at my surroundings, I fell back onto my bed and sighed a really long sigh of relief. I was back in my crummy apartment with my crummy room mate. I didn't know what was worse; the dream I had or living in a cheap apartment that's supported under my room mate's, Larry's, job as a pizza delivery guy at Mamma Theresa's. I guess that's what you get when you run away to the sleepless Big Apple on now plan and no money.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?"

Just…. Just a dream. It was all a dream.

"Y…. yeah Larry. F… fine." I muttered.

But I wasn't. My head was pounding and I couldn't help but not ignore the churning in my stomach. But Larry didn't have to know about last nights trip to the bar. God help me if he did. He had a big thing against that. But the dream was something else. Oh, and it's not like I could forget it in a few days, like every other nightmare. This particular dream was haunting me, reoccurring until I go mad.

"Well I'm not!" he snapped suddenly.

Confused and still half asleep, and suffering a major headache, I sighed a quiet 'huh' and got up to make my morning coffee and take an asprin.

"Aw no" he said as he looked in the mirror. "That's going to leave a mark, you know. And I have a date tonight to"

What's new? Larry Butz always had a date for the night everynight. The only thing was, he couldn't keep it for more than one hour. I try as much as I can to not be here when the waterworks come. There have come many a times when I had to drag him out of trouble. There was a saying, if something smelt, it was usually the Butz. But relationships were never my thing, especially if it involved Larry's many broken hearts. I'm telling you, when your life is as worthless as mine, nothing really matters anymore. Relationship advice is way out of my league. Noticing my doubting smirk, he sighed.

"This one's different" he said. "She's a keeper."

"Let me guess" I said as I sipped some hot black coffee. "Supermodel, blonde, expensive, loves dogs. Am I right?"

"Aw, how did you know?" He said confused.

I smiled as I eyed the stack of vogue magazines with the same blonde model on the cover hidden under the desk and the pink dog collar around his wrist, engraved Nelly and Larry with little heart diamantes. It looked like it was worth a mint alright, probably something to soften the "It's-just-not-working-out. It's-not-you,-it's- me" moment, that always comes on a second date with Larry Butz. By the end of the week, he almost looks like a hustler, dripping with ex-girlfriend 'bling'.

"Just a vague guess."

If I wasn't mistaken, I could almost see a hint of doubt in his eye as well. Maybe the dumped-master is actually having a breakthrough here…

"Maybe the lawyer instincts are starting to kick in again" He said with a laugh. But I wasn't laughing. Far from it, actually. Just the word, "Attorney" or "lawyer" was another thorn in my side. All it did was bring back memories of the case of which ended my career as a professional attorney.

Realizing this, Larry quickly started to change the subject.

"Ahem… Gosh dude… you look terrible. Have you thought of brushing your teeth? Like, there are such things as tic tacs…" Then he stopped in mid sentence and looked hard at me, desperatly wishing the coffee made me look more sober. "wait… last night, you weren't…" Before he could finish the sentence that I was dreading, my phone rang next to me.

"Hold that thought Larry" I said. Thank god. Saved by the bell. It didn't occur to me what

*beep*

"Hello? ... Yes… this is Phoenix Wright… wait… hold it. Listen… I don't… I can't… who is this? How do you know about… WHAT?!.... she..... I… can't… I won't…. f…fine. B… bye detective…."

*beep*

"Detective?" Larry said alarmed.

"Larry, I… I have to go." I said with all seriousness.

"Go? Where ever man, I'm your man. Where you want to go? Police Dept…?" Larry said with a confused face.

I shook my head.

"You ain't dating a detective are you? I mean, that wasn't some hot detective that asked you out was it?" Larry said astonished.  
"No Larry" I said with a laugh. "Be serious for once in your life"

"When am I not?" Larry said smiling. "So where you going to go then?"

I hesitated. I promised him never to go back to my past…. but I couldn't just leave this. Even if it was just to visit.

"Back Larry. There's… some business I have to do." I said quickly, pouring my half-finished coffee down the drain as I waited for Larry to burst.

"WHAT?! Oh no Phoenix." Larry said as he rolled his eyes. Realizing I was serious, his face dropped a mile. "Hey, we agreed we would leave all that behind dude."

"Larry, I'm sorry. This is different. Can you drop me off at the airport?" I said as I grabbed coat.

"Y… your really going to do it… aren't you." Larry said, the first time I've ever seen him serious. "All the lessons on starting new… all that time getting over the past? Moving to New York?"

"I know, Larry. I know. But I have to."

"Ok Phoenix. I'll come with you. What's a buddy for eh?"

"What about your date Larry?"

"… I never did like dogs, or pink dog collars. She was stuck up anyway. It was so over before it even started."

"She was going to dump you wasn't she?"

"Right on." He said as his face ell once again. I felt a jab of sympathy for the guy, I mean, he was dumped, slapped and punched by so many girls and their boyfriends that I'm surprised Larry still has feeling in his face. But he's been a great friend to me, from even in school, he was there for me. "Thanks Larry."

"Who knows, maybe that Maya chick still available" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

I sighed a sort of happy sigh. I really wouldn't want to have any other best friend.

"Oh Larry"

(My name is Phoenix Wright, but I am no longer a defense Attorney. It's been 7 years since that case, and even now I haven't come to forgive myself for ending an innocent persons life with false justice. Everything suddenly began to crumble. I ran away and didn't come back. Not ever. I avoided everything form my past by turning in my badge, creating a new life in a new city with my best friend Larry. I vowed never setting foot in a court room again. After a while, I began to slip off the earth easily, and my disapearence lost it's pinch. I never saw Maya again, but I trusted De Killer let her go. I disappeared from the world, and now, I am an un-professional pianist. I can't help anyone. Not now. I am just a simple man now. Just Phoenix Wright, and that's all I will ever be. But this is the only family I have left, and at the end of the day, hate her or not, family is family, and I have to try and save it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :)

thanks for your review Sierra, much appriciated.  
Heres the next chapter to Return to Turnabout, and just some events at the airport.  
Please review :) (sorry its so long...)

Goddess95 :)

* * *

October 23 9:21pm

Elita Airlines Airport

Outside gate 6.

"Dude, are we there yet?"

Behind me, Larry was dragging a suitcase, hold it, my suitcase, which by the way is not even half the size off his of which I was no holding, as he whined and nagged to pass the time. In some ways, I felt like being a five year old too, what with a flight of 9 straight hours, but I had more things to worry about, like oh for example, my dignity. But you know, Larry is the exception. Larry is known for his lack of dignity, especially in regard to his breakups and controlling girlfriends. "I'm so tired. Phoenix can we stop for ice cream?"

"Larry" I sighed "we haven't even gone through customs yet."

"Naw. You put a damper with the blasted "truth" on everyone's day don't you?" Larry whined. "I guess once a lawyer always a lawyer"

I smiled. "I guess" I said with a laugh. But I could swear I could here him curse behind my back.

"You know this goes against everything I ever taught you for the last seven years" Larry shined, running to catch up to me.

"Like how to make a life out of delivering pies, and fighting a crowd of hundreds to get a seat on the subway while eating a stale beagle and, of course, how could I forget" I shrugged sarcastically. "The most important lesson of all; getting dumped by the average New Yorker girl that comes into a 5 meter radius, right? Have I served you well, Professor Miyagi? Shall I stop before I run out of fingers?"

"Your mean you know that" Larry sulked, projecting the worst offended face I had ever seen. "All stupid and hurtful comments aside, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Oh?" I said, side tracked in finding where customs was.

"Yep. Why are we even doing this, again?" Larry perked up.

"Huh?" I said, pretending not to here him. I was hoping for a softer environment and better mood before I came out and told him I had living family, especially a sister of which he would be all over in 2 seconds. As far as he knew, as far as anyone did, I was an only child. And really, I preferred it that way. A lot of havoc went on behind the curtain of my life, but no one had to know about that. But now, the cats out of the bag, and I don't know what to do except investigate. Whether this is pointless or not, I had to find out if she was guilty or innocent. I just had to. I wouldn't let another innocent life ended in prison on my conscious, especially my sisters.

"Phoenix" Larry said with a sigh. "You heard me. I know it"

"Larry" I said quickly, thinking of another excuse. "When ever did I say I would hold your luggage?"

A look of utter guilt came over his now pink face. "Well… I was tired and… hey, you did it again!"

Confused of where in this jungle they called an airport for customs, and utterly tired of Larry's constant whining and complaints, I uttered another huh and took a sharp right hand turn.

"Really" he said crossing his arms. "You totally bi-passed my question, again."

"Larry" I whined "I have no idea what your talking about. Look for customs."

"See again!" he shouted, pointing his finger at me.

"Larry…" I whined, exhausted of his voice. "Customs!" I pointed to the giant line of exhausted travelers, all lining up to be examined and I quickened my pace.

"Again! You know that's the 4th time…"

"We are going to be here for hours. Better sit tight Larry" I said, speaking over him. I knew in a few more tried he'd just give up.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to die." Larry said suddenly. It wasn't quick when he forgot about his lecture he was going to give me.

"Oh Larry, way to be dramatic." I said as I moved up the line.

"What, you don't see it?" he said astounded.

"Yes, Larry, I know." I said, trying my hardest to compose myself and not turn around and scream.

"God, you must be like… blind or something. She is so hot man" he said, stopping in the middle of the bustling traffic of moving people.

"Larry… what? She?" I said as I followed his gaze until I stopped at a slim lady behind the desk. She wore the blue and white uniform to a T, her short hair pulled back under her hat. Seriously, I didn't see the attraction. I turned my head back to Larry, who was almost drooling at the mouth. I slapped him on the back to wake him out of his fantasy and dragged him to the desk with the "oh so hot" check-in lady.

"Morning sir, welcome to Elita Airlines, where we only offer the best airlines for the best locations and the best service to our best customers. I hope your flight was a good one and come back soon. I'll need your Pass port for total identification, please." She said in a fast, flat tone, like this was the only thing she said all day. Although… there was something about her that seemed... well… I couldn't put it. Not then, at least.

"Um… start from the start? Sorry, It's just it's been a long flight…" I started to say before I was cut off.

"I need your passport, sir" she said quickly, not even bothering to look at me. To her I was probably just another difficult customer.

"Oh. Right." I said, stupidly searching my suitcase for our passports.

"So, do I get a name?" I heard Larry say in a flirty tone. Oh Larry, not now. Heavens, not now.

"No." she said flatly again.

"Pllleaaasee" he whined like a five year old. Jesus Larry, save some dignity at least. For me an for you.

"Maggie" she said quickly. "Passports?

"Maggie… is that a nickname?" he said now getting uncomfortable with her lack of attraction. I don't blame her, and I don't blame Larry for being uncomfortable. She was a tough nut to crack.

"No." she said in a lower, frustrated tone. "Just Maggie."

"Phoenix, where are those passports?" Larry said in a quick and quiet whisper. I could tell he was in shock of her tone.

"I have our passports." I said, standing up and laying both passports on the desk. Without looking up from her desk, she grabbed both passports and flicked through Larry's. Finishing with his passport, she opened mine, but suddenly stopped. I could feel sweat rolling down the back of my neck. What now?

"Phoenix… Wright?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Uhh" I stuttered. "Yeah?"

"Oh my god" she said in a familiar, cherry tone. And then I knew it. And all I wanted to do was bolt out of there and bolt out of there fast. Why does this girl and her unfortunate events follow me?

"Mr. Wright… It's me! Maggie! You remember right? Maggie Bryde?" She said standing now and pointing to herself. Oh Jesus, here we go again.

Then I saw her face for the first time. And there I saw the exact same little Maggie Bryde that I defended 7 and plus years ago.

"How could I not" I said flatly.

"New York? You've been hiding in New York?!" she screamed. I felt a lot of eyes upon me and the screaming Maggie in front of me.

"Yeah…" I said uncomfortably.

"Oh my god I never thought I'd see you again after you left!" Maggie said laughing.

"Me too" I said disappointed. That was exactly what I wanted, to my disappointment.

"Phoenix you know her?!" Larry said, punching my arm.

"Ouch, Larry. Ease it up a bit. Yeah, I know her… unfortunately. I defended her once." I said in a low tone.

"Twice!" she said excitedly. "You defended me twice"

And your happy about that?!

"Wow" Larry said in a flirty tone. "Looks like your famous in the lights of law"

"Oh please" she said shyly. Her face was going slightly red and she couldn't stop smiling. "It was nothing."

Does she realize that being "famous" in the light of law wasn't exactly the best pick up line?

"She is like the goddess of all unluck." I said as I searched for a place to hide or run.

"Oh Mr. Wright." She said. "I'm only a unlucky person now, not a goddess! Like I told you last time!"

Who could remember?

"Maybe my lucks turning around!" she said, jumping up and down. I imagined her just minutes before, tired and exhausted for getting paid to stamp passports and such, and wondered exactly lucky she thought she was. "But I could say the opposite to you. Maybe we swapped luck!"

Um… I don't think there was such a thing as swapping luck, but anyway. She looked at me up and down, at my New York clothes, jeans and a Tee instead of my lawyer suit.

"Yeah…"

"Bryde!" a male booming voice said I suspected to be her boss, said behind Maggie. I saw her face drop a mile and her smile returned to a "Hi-may-I-help-you" smile.

"Please, go through" she said in a soft tone. "Please come again."

She slipped a white piece of ripped paper in my passport before silently saluting to me like she was still in the police force. I slipped the paper out of my passport and read it in my hands.

_I knew you'd come back Mr. Wright. I knew it. Hero's always come back to their home. It's in your blood._

I scrunched the paper in my hand. I wasn't a hero. It wasn't in my blood, and this is no more my "home" than in my shoebox in New York. I have yet to find what exactly is "home" for me. But I couldn't save somebody. I could never. I could only draw out a truth. That's all.

"Dude, are you ok?" Larry said, eyeing the crunched paper in my hand. I dropped the paper at my feet and kept walking as Larry stood confused and shocked. But I just kept walking to the door. I needed out, and I needed it now. If only. If only I were lucky enough to make it out alive, let alone, well… un-whipped.

"Well, well" someone said behind me. I froze, dead in my tracks. Oh no. No, no. I never expected… her… at least, not this soon. "If it isn't the foolish little worm that crawled out of his foolish little hole. And what's this?" She turned to Larry and eyed him up and down. "And his little puppy dog."

"Hey, I… I'm not a dog!" Larry yelled. The next thing I heard was one I never expected to hear too soon. I never wanted to hear it so soon. I never wanted to hear it at all.

_Crack._

I heard Larry moan next to me as he cradled his whipped arm.

"Now be gone, puppy, with you tail between your legs, before my whip decides to slip from my hand again" she said, her eyes fixed on Larry.

"Yes ma'm." He sulked as he walked out the door.

I started to quickly follow him, hoping she wouldn't notice, but my luck was already at a low level.

"Not you Mr. Wright." She said bluntly. "I'm not finished with you."

I gulped. Her voice always gave me chills, and let's not start on her whip. 7 years couldn't erase the memory of the sound of her whip crack on her victims. I bet my life even 700 years wouldn't cut it.

_Crack_. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Didn't your mother teach you to look at who you are talking to, Mr. Wright?" She yelled.

I turned around quickly to savor another helping of whip, to face the beast herself.

"Oh come now Wright" She said with a smile. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the sound of my whip, have you?"

"Not even if I wanted to Franziska" I said in all utter defeat.

"Hmph" she said proud. "And so you shouldn't. You've grown weaker, Wright, or is that just the booze talking?"

In greater defeat yet again, I didn't say a word. How could she see right through me?

"I thought as much." She said, her smile fading. " 7 years has done much to you, Wright, but how are your rusted skills in court going to play in her trial?"

I stood there shocked. I wondered how long I actually stood there until I took it all in. She really hadn't changed much. Actually, I'd be surprised if she changed at all. She still had her short blue hair, and her blue eyes still clashed with her German puffy outfit. She still had a devious kind of smile when needed and always had whip in hand. She could read just about anybody, control just about anybody and tries to be just as perfect as anybody.

"Well, Wright?" she said stepping closer. "How has your rusted foolish brain comprehending all this?"

"Franziska, I'm not going to…" I tried to tell her that I just couldn't defend her, let alone anyone at this stage, but her arrogance was as over powering as it was 7 years back.

"I see. I guess I'm going to have to whip you up into shape, Wright, and don't you doubt I can" She said twirling her whip on her finger. I wondered how literally she meant that.

"N…no." I stuttered.

"Oh so there is a foolish heart living in those foolish clothes fit for foolish fools." She said with a smile. Gosh, as funny as it may sound, I missed her unnecessary and "foolish" sarcasm.

"Do not mock me Wright" She said, stretching her whip. My smile quickly faded.

"Do they not have jeans in Germany, or have you been living under a rock the past 100 years?" I said quickly. I don't know why. It just came out.

"Better" she said as she brushed her whip with her hand. "I shall look forward to our battle of wits"

"You don't mean… your not…" I stuttered. Don't tell me…. Please… this can't be happening…

"You are correct, Wright. I will prosecute in the trial against Amber Wright. And this time, such a advantage as a bullet in my shoulder will not come. I will still be there, and we will play to the finish, I can bet your foolish life on that."  
My life? What happened to hers? Then I could tell. She was confident, but not that confident. I have beaten her at every game, every trial, and have backfired every sly trick in her book. But 7 years leaves a lot of tricks to write, I'm not sure I can handle it.

"And I shall expect better clothing to be worn in my honorable and perfect presence. I would like you to be beaten in something the galaxy will recognize" she said with a serious and uncomfortable stare. Does this girl grow more dramatic every time we speak? I looked at my Tee and jeans, and remembered oh how empty my poor, poor wallet was. "Why?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Franziska said as if I just punched her in the face.

"Why? Why do you want me dead Franziska Von Karma?" I asked bluntly.

"Didn't your mother tell you it is rude to call people from the full name, Phoenix Wright?" she yelled getting her whip tight in hand. Didn't she…. She just…. I kept quiet that she just called me by my full name, to save a very long argument and very long soak in the bath tub tending to bruises.

"Still Franziska, why?"

She looked vaguely uncomfortable, like all of a sudden she wanted to be somewhere else. This was pretty strange, considering she loved to be anywhere where the name Phoenix Wright was being frowned upon, mocked, defeated, or in whipping range.

"Listen Wright" she said, her whip still tight in her grip. "As soon as I caught wind the name Wright was dragged back into court, I flew from Germany just to defeat you and your wonderful name. That is all."

Caught wind? Oh, I can imagine. Her whip dangled from her hand.

"Never doubt the power of my whip" she said with a smile.

Poor Gumshoe.

I could feel some anger surge into me, along with the guilt and frustration I tried to run away from for 7 years.

"Now you listen to me Franziska" I said with all seriousness. Her smile faded from her face as she looked at me like I had two heads. "My name is not wonderful. Far from it. I hate it. When you learn the pain and suffering I went through, what Adrian Andrews went through, then you'll know that being a defense attorney or a prosecutor is not about the wins or losses. It's about a life, a trial of life or prison. You can win on the outside, beat me for all the public and legal documents knows. But inside, you're a loser, a coward to face a truth. The real truth. Go back to Germany, your win or your loss will not make me feel more of a winner nor more of a loser than you thought it would be. It took me 7 years to realize that, maybe you should too."

After my out rage outburst, I could see her eyes loose some of the glint it once had. Her hand seemed to tighten around her whip so hard I thought her knuckles would burst. She wanted to; oh she wanted to ponder on me with her whip. I could see it. She wanted to see me hurt. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. If she were alone in a room, I thought she'd burst out crying. But in the middle of a public airport, her Von Karma name needed all the dignity it could get.

Her eyes didn't move from on me, as she stood perfectly still. But her insides I could imagine were kicking and screaming. I felt a little bit bad. But for 7 years, I never really talked about it to anyone. Except Larry, that is, but let's face it, it was like talking to a brick wall.

I know I should have felt like I had won, I had beaten Franziska in both court and personally, but I didn't. I didn't know what I felt.

"P…Phoenix…" she said. "…Phoenix Wright… I shall see you in court." She said, gathering some composure. She turned around to walk off, but first hesitated. She turned back around to face me, and pulled something from her pocket.

Franziska dropped a box on the floor at my feet and turned and walked away. I watched her walk away for a little while, not knowing what I had done was anything better than she did.

I looked down at my feet and picked up the little blue box. I wondered whether to leave it on the floor or to take it with me, whether she wanted me to take a look inside. On the top it had gold fancy lining and decorative swirls formed in an elegant matter, only what you'd expect a elegant, dignified German girl who lives as a perfectionist. In the middle was a "VK", which I assumed to be Von Karma. I hesitated to open it, but I couldn't leave it. So I did. Open it, I mean.

In the little box was a piece of paper, it looked old and faded, but well preserved. On the card was a pink shell with the outline of a face and spikes. For a while I was confused before it clicked. It was me. On Shelly De Killers victim card. But how… why… And then I knew. The fourth piece of evidence. She kept it, and gave it to me.

I slipped the card in my pocket and pulled something else out of the box. It was a badge, but not just any badge. Not a police badge, not a winners badge or a green piece badge. It was a attorney's badge. My badge.

* * *

A/N: In case some people get the wrong idea, which if you do, i don't blame you, this is not and is not intended to look like a PhoenixXFranziska fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy all :)

Today is the 31st of December, the last day of 2009!! yay :)

Happy New Years and all the best of luck in 2010!!

Heres the next chapter just reuniting some more of the Phoenix Wright caracters.

Thank you for reading :) please review

Goddess95 :D

* * *

October 24 9:20 am

Criminal Affairs

"Well it took you long enough, pal" Gumshoe said as he walked me in the precinct.

"Gumeshoe" I said as I sighed deeply. "I live in New York."

He looked at me for a while and then kept walking.

"Oh" he said. "Right. So Franziska gave you the badge" He looked very pleased with a toothy grin as he unlocked his office door which exposed some whip marks on his lower arm. Poor, poor Gumshoe.

"So… you finally got an office…" I said surprised as I walked through the precinct. I stopped in front of a door that had "D. Gumeshoe" in a very clean and shinny gold lettering on the top of a wooden clean cut door. I wondered if Gumeshoe had actually changed from the once sloppy, scruffy and not very bright detective that had been a helpful but painful thorn in my side all those cases back. He nodded quickly, as if he was going to burst with excitement all of a sudden. He pushed open the door and walked inside briskly as he sat in his chair. And then a comforting smile swept over my face.

It had been apparent that Gumeshoe had actually not changed, at all. Papers where still aimlessly wandering for a home on the floor, Chinese noodle boxes littered his desk with the occasional noodle here and there. On the seat at the back of his office had a variety of books, the top one reading "Detective work for dummies".

"Wow" I stuttered. Words couldn't put the state of his office. "It's…. really something…"

What was that awful stench?

"I know, pal" he said pleased. "Been trying awful hard to take care of it off duty"

"Oh…" I said as I nodded quickly, watching my step.

"Have a seat pal" he said as he pointed to a once blue but now green seat.

"Uhh" I said looking at the chair. How disgusting. "No thanks, really, I'll stand."

"Ok" he said uncomfortably. He stared at me with a smile for a few minutes, as I looked at his office once more. Noticing his stare, I grew vaguely uncomfortable and suspicious.

"What" I said as I eyed him carefully. I checked my Tee shirt for a stain and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Nah pal" he said quickly. He looked as if yet again he was going to burst into tiny pieces. "It's just… well" he looked at me once more and blurted out laughing.

"Thanks Gumshoe" I said sighing. "Thanks a million"

"Aw sorry pal" he said holding his laughs in. "I just thought I'd never see the day Phoenix Wright would wear something as low as that"

Offended, I stretched my tee over my jeans and wondered what exactly was so wrong with it, or was I that New York customized to not notice?

"Gumshoe, you did send me half way across America for a reason, didn't you?"

"Oh" he said as he wiggled in his seat. "Right. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh sure" I said surprised.

"All the benefits of having an office pal" he said as he pressed a button. As soon as he pressed the button, a woman with a coffee stained shirt and messy hair waltzed in.

"You called" she said with a hint of annoyance.

"One coffee and a…" he said looking at me.

"I'll have a scotch" I said as I turned to face her, to find she was so busy fiddling with her nails. Women, I'd never understand them.

I turned to Gumshoe who's mouth was nearly reaching the floor.

"Scotch?" he said surprised. I gave him a confused look. "You drink scotch"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "And?"

"Oh nothing pal" he said leaning back in his chair. "Never saw you to be one for a scotch in the morning. You've changed a lot."

"Listen Gumshoe I don't even know why I'm here. I can't help you." I said as I turned my back on him.

"Pal I don't need help. Amber does. Hey you never told me you had a…"

"I don't Gumshoe" I said as I cut him off. "I don't. Not anymore."

"Phoenix…"

"Gumshoe, people change." I said with a sting. "Everyone changes." I wondered if he would ever change.

"Oh" he said disappointed. "And you changed"

"Yes. I did."

"You don't have to change." He said with a shrug. "You can still defend her…"

"It has nothing to do with what I can or can't do. It' about what I will or not do."

"Pal, all she needs is you to be there for her. She's suffering, pal, she wants someone close. I thought who'd be better than her brother? If I knew Phoenix Wright, as well as I thought I did, I knew he would help anybody who was trialed for something they didn't do." he said as he stood up from his desk. Surprised I watch him growl at me with no resistance. "Guess I really don't know him at all, pal"

I stared long and hard at him, confused by his bitter words. Was I really that shallow, so depressed in my own problems that I couldn't see anyone else's? Had I really changed that much, changed into such a coward, that I thought I could sit and watch my sister be put to trial for something she didn't do? Was I that heartless?

He picked up a file report and chucked it on the desk in front of me.

"If you change your mind," he said, glaring at me. "pal"

I grabbed the file and walked out of his office and closed the door behind me, his words leaving a heavy sack on my shoulders. I looked to my left to see the assistant that came into the office minutes before buffing her nails.

We never did get those drinks. And I was thirsty, too.

I walked up to the chief behind the desk on the opposite side of the glass doors, with a five dollar not in my hand.

"Hey" I said quietly. "Where the best bar in this god for saken town"

"Sir… I… have no idea…" he said, a little hot under the collar. I could tell that he did, by the size of the sweat drops running down his neck.

I slipped the five dollars into his hand and asked him again.

"3 blocks down. Take a right at the last intersection and you'll come across 'Joe's.'"

I nodded a quiet thanks and walked out of the precinct.

October 24 10: 15 am

Joe's.

"Scotch on the rocks" I said from the little seat behind the bar. The bar tender nodded and started to prepare my drink. From looking around the bar, there wasn't much to it. It was a small shack with lot's of smoke, a pool table in the middle and a small row of bar stools. From what I could tell, the place was pretty much deserted, unlike a typical New Yorken bar.

Behind me, a mysterious woman sat next to me on the stool. She had long black hair that overlapped her black cloak as it shadowed over most of her face. I turned to the little glass on the counter of which Joe had politely placed in front of me. I didn't take much notice to the woman, I had seen enough freaks to last me a life time, I didn't need to know her storey.

"What he's having" she said in a low voice. The bar tender nodded and fixed another glass.

Surprised I turned to look at her as she twiddled her thumbs, barely acknowledging my presence. I cleared my throat and pulled the file out of my jacket and began to open it, taking a sip of my scotch. And actually, it wasn't half as bad.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bar tender lay the glass in front of the woman, and saw her pick it up. At first, I thought she hesitated to drink it, but she took a sip. Almost instantly, she coughed it back up and sat it all over my file.

"Hey!" I said angrily as I fanned the file trying to dry it.

"How can you drink this?!" she said in an alarmed tone. I looked at her confused. Just who was this girl and who did she think she was going and spitting scotch on people's case files?

"Excuse me?" I said as I turned to face her.

"How can you… that tastes so bitter! Geez you got to lighten up" she said as she pushed the glass away. And then it hit me. I smiled a "I can't believe it" smile and took a gulp of my scotch.

"No one forced you to drink it" I said, fiddling with the glass.

"Yes you did" she said in an alarmed voice.

"Oh?" I said with a laugh.

"I had to get your attention somehow." She said in a lower tone.

"A little tap on the shoulder or a hello would have been nicer" I said as I shrugged.

"Oh…" she said as she squirmed in her stool. "And like you would have listened, just like 7 years ago when I told you to land his sorry butt in jail." My smile disappeared and all I wanted now was to be somewhere else. She pulled off her cloak and revealed her presence that confirmed my suspicion. She had long black hair with a short front fringe and still that little bob at the top. She hadn't changed her clothes much, but she looked more like her sister as she had grown older.

"Maya" I said shocked. "Land his butt in jail? Are you crazy? I might as well have driven a knife into you"

And then she hit me. Across the face, she slapped me. Maya slapped me. And boy did it hurt.

"Ow!" I screeched. "What was that for?!"

"Don't' ever leave me again" she said as she hugged me tight. "Ever!"

I could feel her tears land on my face as she held me tight. So many emotions were circling inside me I didn't know which one was what I was feeling. But I hugged her back. I missed her, after 7 long years without a hawk like her over my shoulder. And I kind of missed that. I felt lonely without her.

"Maya I'm so sorry…" I started to say, but was cut off with another slap. "Ouch! Jesus can you stop slapping me already?!"

"Oh" she said whipping her eyes. "I'm so sorry Phoenix. It's just… well… I've been holding all that in for so long."

"But Maya" I said confused. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled one of her devious smiles. "You'd be surprised how much a chief would tell with a little 5 dollars" she looked at me, then my case file, and my attorney's badge on my tee shirt collar.

"So" she said surprised. "The Phoenix is rising from the ashes once more, and strikes terror into all the prosecutors hearts once more, huh?"

"Thanks for the dramatic quote, but not exactly" I said as I gulped the rest of my scotch down. "Are you going to drink that?" I pointed to her glass.

"Huh?" she said shocked. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Can't a man say hi anymore?" I said as I reached for her glass.

"After seven years with a case file and attorney's badge? Nope." She said as she eyed the case file. She reached out and snatched it from my hands as he nearly tipped the glass over.

"Hey!" I said trying to retrieve it. "That's private"

Ignoring my plead, she opened the file up and started to read it. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop as her eyes skimmed the page.

"Oh brother" I muttered as I skulled the glass.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" she yelled. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Now Maya" I said trying to calm her down. "Don't get too… Ouch!" I yelled as s he slapped me again. "I probably deserved that one."

"Phoenix what were you thinking?!" She said as she kept reading the file. "You chose of all things to hide from me about how you have a sister"

"I didn't hide anything from you" I said casually as she eyed me like she was going to go on a slapping rampage any minute. "She's not my sister. Not anymore. I haven't seen her in 18 years."

"18 years?" she repeated, unable to take in the news.

"Please Maya, I'd rather not…"

"Phoenix, I don't know what happened 18 years ago, but she's your sister. You can't leave her." She said seriously. Where did this come from? Like I needed her to tell me as well as the rest of the bloody world to tell me what I should do.

"Maya…" I tried to interrupt, but she kept on speaking over me.

"Phoenix, before Mia died, I rarely even saw her. The first night in forever that I came down from the village was the night I found her murdered. The biggest regret of my life was not being there for her, not being with her that night and every other night. Don't make the same mistake, Phoenix. Please." Her eyes began to fill with water as a look of plead and hurt came over her. I felt it hard to even think of saying no to a face like that, and really thought about it. I forgot about how devastating Mia's death was to her sister Maya, and being charged for her murder was worse. Maybe she was right.

"Ok, Maya"

"huh?" she said as she whipped her eyes.

"I'll stay, and I'll try." I said. Her eyes left it's gloom and came back to it's bright chocolate colour, full of joy.

"Y… you mean it?"

"I'll try Maya" I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I'll try for you. But I need your help."


End file.
